


Lost Dreams

by Fictional_Sadist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blackmail, Lost Memories, M/M, Memory Wipe, Mind Control, Multi, Werewolves, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist
Summary: A belated b-day/v-day gift for the Lovely Prettiugli based off an RP we did a while ago.Atem lost his memories of his past thanks to poison and a fight with the new alpha of his pack Pegasus. He knows he has a mate but is clueless to that person's identity as it was during his time as a rouge and his mate is not a member of his pack.Kaiba Seto was turned into a werewolf as a young boy and is a newly minted pack alpha. Atem is his mate however to his knowledge he has been missing for two years.Darker things are stirring and there is more to Atem's memory loss than meets the eye. Seto holds the key to unlocking hte man he loved but can he even get close enough to use it?





	Lost Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettiugli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/gifts).



**Atem lifted his lips in a snarl that showed off his bright fangs.. The breeze ruffled black fur that under the moonlight was tinted red. Yellow streaks zig zagged from between his red eyes to end between his ears. At the size of a bear his wolf form was a truly terrifying sight to humans. Many of whom called him a demon. His stood with his hackles raise while the group of men in suits pointed guns at him.**

 

**Atem had come to these woods to run under the moonlight. He rarely got the chance to do so nowadays and felt it would have been nice. Then the suits with had showed up and had been chasing him for over an hour. Since they wouldn’t give up he decided to stand and fight. It was something he usually avoided but in this situation he had no choice.**

 

**As he snarled at them the men did something he didn’t expect. They parted and gave him a path to leave. Atem didn’t trust it and turned the opposite direction and leapt over the stunned men and ran off. A silver streak appeared in his peripheral vision and-**

 

His alarm clock’s shriek startled Atem out of his dream and made him fall out of his bed and onto the floor. . The dream danced out of his vision and he tried to recall it but it slipped away. With a disappointed huff he looked around his bedroom for a moment before turning off the stupid device. The glowing letter mocked him by saying 6am and he remembered that he had a meeting that morning with Pegasus. Growling in irritation Atem entangled himself from his bed and left for the bathroom. 

 

He hated their alpha. The man was fucking annoying and was always going off on tangents and never seemed to finish a thought. 

Even though he personally thought it was weird to have someone who looks barely old enough to drink at a meeting between between the CEO’s of two multi billion dollar companies. But Pegasus had ordered him there with the reason that the other alpha was bringing his second so Atem had to be there as well. He sounded like a whiny teenager in Atem’s opinion.

 

Atem ducked his head under the water to rise the soap out of his hair. He felt a twinge between his eyes and a throb from his shoulder.  

 

‘Well at least I know that was a memory and not a dream…’ Atem thought to himself and was now even more frustrated that he couldn’t get the images back. He cursed Pegasus again. 

 

This was all his fault. 

 

Another ten minutes and Atem was heading down to the kitchen. He wasn’t surprised to see Suguroku and Yugi in the kitchen. The former sitting at the counter with a mug of coffee in his hands and the latter at the stove making breakfast. At Yugi’s direction he sat down across from Suguroku at the counter. He felt the air of awkwardness settle over his shoulders. The others were patiently waiting for him to work through it. As they did every morning.

 

Atem placed his head on the counter (it was easier to do this when he couldn’t see them) and wished that he could remember more than the past year. These two were his family but he didn’t know them. When they’d picked him up from the hospital he’d barely knew his own name. Yugi and Suguroku were unfailingly patient with him and that sometimes made it worse. According to what he’d been told he’d been poisoned with wolfbane and silver. A lethal combination that should have killed him ,and almost did, but he’d survived but his memories had been stolen because of that. 

 

A hand on his arm made Atem look up to see Yugi’s bright smile and a cup of steaming tea in his hand. “You look like crap An-Atem.” 

 

Atem’s lips twitched up before simply stating “Blame the Lost Dreams.” 

 

Yugi’s smile faltered and Atem simply took the tea while feeling a stab of guilt go through him. He shouldn’t have brought up the memories that haunted him at night only to disappear when he woke up...

 

“So did Pegasus ever tell you why you have to go to this meeting?” Suguroku asked trying to change the subject. “It seems pretty strange to have someone who looks barely old enough to drink at a meeting between two rival companies. Even if the heads are werewolves.” 

 

Atem rolled “Something about since the other packs alpha would be bringing their second and how “it only makes sense for me to have my second by my side”” He told them in a mocking imitation of Pegasus before muttering “Why they have to have this meeting at the but-crack of dawn is beyond me though.”  

 

Yugi giggled at that. Suguroku looked at him disapprovingly but Atem merely shrugged and reminded himself that is was because of his language and nothing else. 

 

After breakfast Atem dressed in the nicest clothes he owned and went to wait in front of the game shop for the car to pick him up. He could already tell it was going to be a long day. Hopefully the ride to I 2  and the aspirin he’d taken would get him through this. He leaned against the wall of the game shop with one foot against the wall and leaned his head back on the cool surface and looked up at the stars. He could  _ feel _ the Hunters moon approaching. It would be nice to get out into the woods and hunt with the pack. Maybe it would trigger something…

 

******

Mokuba watched his brother sleep in the back of their limo on the way to their meeting at Industrial Illusions. He was trying to stay quiet as possible and he prayed that Isono would find the smoothest road possible and NOT waked Seto up. His big brother hadn’t been sleeping well...well since they’d been taken in by Gozaburo but the past year had been worse. Seto was working himself to the bone not only to run the company but to find his mate Yami who’d disappeared two years ago while he was on a business trip. Every day that went by without the other only made Seto worse. 

 

Mokuba missed the other wolf alot. He’d shown Seto how to control his wolf, had been there for them while he and Seto were being used in experiments by Gozaburo and his Lab head Daimon. He missed how he would smile at him and the way he could make Seto take care of himself. 

 

Mokuba knew that only something terrible happening would keep Yami away from them but he didn’t know what. He just held on to Seto’s conviction that Yami was alive because that was the only thing left to him. Everyday that Yami was gone Seto ran himself deeper into the ground. Mokuba hated having to watch it…

 

Mokuba winced as the car gave a slight jolt that made Seto bolt upright from his slouched position. Mokuba sat very still as Seto surveyed the car interior before focusing on him. He sat back with a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“How long till we get there?” he asked. 

 

“Ten minutes.” Mokuba told him forcing his voice to be as steady and neutral as possible. He grabbed the folder that Seto would need and placed it in his brother’s outstretched hand. Pegasus had been bugging to get a meeting with Seto for months. Seto had finally had an opening in his schedule although Mokuba could tell that he was ready to throw someone out the window of a very high building for looking at him wrong. 

 

They pulled up to the newly built headquarters of Kaiba Corps and got out. Mokuba followed Seto and Isono to the elevator and they waited for the doors to open. The doors opened with a “ping” and the three of them climbed in. Mokuba looked at the main doors and couldn’t believe his eyes. He forgot everything and ran out towards Yami who was walking through the doors as the elevator closed behind him. 

 

Atem looked around in confusion trying to figure out where he should wait when a black blur slammed into him, knocking the two of them to the ground. Atem looked down to see a young boy clinging to him. The little on looked up with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. 

 

“Yami! Where have you been?! What happened to you?!” The little one cried out before burying his face in Atem’s chest again. 

 

To say that Atem was shock would be making the understatement of the year. He propped himself up to ask what the boy was talking about and ended up with his nose in the other’s hair. 

 

He smelled good. He smelled familiar. 

 

Atem’s hands slid up to wrap them around the boy as he buried his nose into the mass of black hair. He breathed in and the image of a young black with with dark blue eyes hunched forward in a playful position with his tail waggin a mile a minute flash over his vision. He knew this boy...his name was-

 

“Atem.” a harsh scolding voice snapped. 

 

Atem looked up into into the angrily narrowed eyes of Pegasus’s younger brother Dartz. The man had one green and one gold eye and long teal colored hair. Pegasus was standing behind him his mouth turned down into a frown. 

 

Atem swallowed, his mouth had gone dry with fear. Something about Dartz had that effect on him and he couldn’t say why. 

 

“Really Atemu-boy~” Pegasus chimed while sliding forward “Is this the image you want to project to a rival?” 

 

Atem pushed the boy off of him and moved to stand while hanging his head like a scolded child. 

 

“Little brother since Atem seems to be unable to concentrate on the matter at hand why don’t I take him with me instead? I’ll leave Valon with you in exchange.” Dartz offered coldly. It sounded more like an order than a request and Atem tensed. 

 

“Fine.” Pegasus sighed dramatically. Before heading to the front desk to announce his presance. 

 

“Atem. Come.” Dartz commanded. 

 

Atem took on step forward until a the teary plea of “Yami…?” made him stop and look at Mokuba. The young boy looked hurt and confused and Atem had the urge to go and wrap him in his arms and comfort him. He started towards him until Dartz snapped 

 

“Atem.  _ Now _ .” 

 

Atem frozen. Mokuba could see that he was torn but ended up turning to follow Dartz out the door. At that point Isono ran up to Mokuba and place an hand on the shell shocked young man’s shoulder. 

 

“Mokuba-sama, you shouldn't run off like that. It makes Seto-sama worry.” the old man chided. Mokuba nodded and allowed Isono to lead him into another elevator while a secretary came out to escort Pegasus and his entourage up to the meeting room. 

 

They were half way up to Seto’s office when Isono heard Mokuba whisper quietly “That-that couldn’t have been Yami…” the bodyguard looked down at the younger Kaiba. 

 

“That couldn’t have been Yami.” Mokuba said again glaring at the floor “it couldn’t have been him! He looked at me like I was a stranger! If that was him he would have asked about Seto he-he wouldn’t-he wouldn’t have just left.” he sobbed

 

Isono stared at him. He’d barely caught a glance at the man that had left with Dartz. He’d been too focused on Mokuba at the time. He would have to look at the security tapes before bringing it to Seto-sama’s attention. The Ceo would be waiting for Pegasus to arrive in the meeting room. Isono had strict order not to bother him during the meeting. Seto had to show a strong front to the other alpha whose territory he’d built a company headquarters in. 

 

So Isono took the younger Kaiba to his older brother’s office and set him down and asked the secretary to watch after him for a bit. The old female wolf had taken quite a shine to Mokuba and would protect him with her life if it came down to it. 

 

Meanwhile Isono had to look into something before Seto got out of his meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it feels rushed. 
> 
> It will be a multi-chapter thing and I promise I will get better! 
> 
> Hearts and winged Kuribohs to Prettiugli who has been a wonderful friend and amazing writer! I hope you like it!


End file.
